1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to delivering media content and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for delivering different versions of the media content. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for delivering different versions of the media content at substantially the same time through different outputs of a media player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's movies, music, internet content, audio books, and various other media contain a wide range of content. Some content may be considered acceptable for media consumers while other content may be considered unacceptable for those media consumers. For example, a movie may contain language that parents consider inappropriate for a younger audience. Moreover, parents might determine that the movie contains content that they consider unacceptable for their own viewing.
Due to the wide range of content found in media, ratings are often used in order to indicate the type of content found in a particular media item. For example, a movie may be rated “R” if it contains certain types of actions or language that are only considered appropriate for adults. Another movie may be rated “PG” if it contains types of actions or language that are considered appropriate for a younger audience. Yet another movie may be rated “G” if it contains types of actions or language that are considered appropriate for an even younger audience.
A wide range of consumers may be interested in a certain media item. For example, when a new movie is released at theaters or on DVD, people of all ages may have a desire to watch the movie. In some cases, the movie may contain content that is considered inappropriate or unacceptable for younger audiences. In such cases, parents may decide to watch the movie on their own.
However, some parents may have a desire to watch the movie as a family, expect for certain portions of the movie that contain unacceptable content. In such a situation, the parents may skip over the portions of the movie with unacceptable content. In some cases, different versions of the movie are available for purchase. For example, a rated “R” version and a rated “PG” version may be available for a particular movie. Instead of buying the rated “R” version and skipping over unacceptable movie scenes, the parents may decide to purchase the “PG” version. In this case, although the parents may not see certain scenes found only in the rated “R” version, the family may enjoy watching the entire movie together.